1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve and, more particularly to a control valve in which a flexible sealing member is used to seal off a valve section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive air conditioner is generally configured such that it includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and so forth arranged in a refrigerant circulation passage. Various types of control valves are provided for the purpose of switching the refrigerant circulation passages according to the operation state in such a refrigeration cycle and regulating the flow rate of refrigerant. In most of such control valves, a flexible sealing member is fitted on a valve element for the purpose of improving the sealing property of the valve section (see Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance). The sealing property is enhanced such that when the valve element seats on a valve seat, the sealing member adheres tightly to the valve seat as the sealing member elastically deforms. A packing material or member, which is used as the sealing member, is fitted into a recess formed on an end face of the valve element and then secured through a process of swaging.